Submission To Be Granted
by DarkSlaveSquall
Summary: Seifer begins to unleash his desire to dominate [yaoi] SeiferxSquallxZell...I apologize for the formatting of some of these chapters for when i brought it over to some of the paragraphs ran together...angst...
1. Remembrance

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi goodness ^_^ And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.  
  
Submission to be granted  
  
Chapter 1: Remembrance  
  
I had glared down upon the fallen lion, crimson salt entwined with the downpour of nature's lust bled into my vision and between my lips which were played by a cruel smile. I saw red as I smugly examined his face, the droplets of Shiva's tears caressing his smooth pale skin, trailing down his cheeks. I had never before felt that damn good.well, there was one other time.  
However I couldn't have allowed him to die on me, bleeding out in the storm, now could I? He was so much fun after all.I dug my hand into my pocket, seizing the capsule which held the fluid to make certain my little trophy of my power would open his eyes to see my mark upon his face. Granted, he had given me a mark as well, which only proved him to be so interesting.  
I flipped off the lid with my gloved thumb and with my empty hand I pried open his soft lips and poured the potion down his throat. Kneeling beside him, I noted with satisfaction that his pretty face now carried a scar even after the potions healing had taken effect. I traced a finger along my own and slightly grimaced. The ecstasy of defeating Squall Leonhart shuddered quietly then through my body and mind and I began to feel the stinging sensation across my face.  
Squall, almost beneath me, tranquil in his slumber looked absolutely.beautiful. I have noticed it before of course but.I had never simply watched him before.I wondered what it would be like if he were truly beneath me, his lips quivering and tears streaking his face. Whispering his submission, weeping and begging me to stop, trying to hide his moans from my desire of him.  
It was then that I fully realized my need to dominate this man.  
  
It's now been 4 years at the Sorceress War and I'm surprised to have been allowed back into Garden at all. I sat at the cafeteria and ran a hand through my golden hair. My legs propped on the chair under the table in front of me. My emerald eyes shape his figure as he does his best to ignore everyone around him. Probably off in his own little world again.I chewed my lip, thinking of how to bring him out of his ever silent demeanor when I'm distracted by Chicken-Wuss who is scoffing down a hot dog nearby. He keeps getting closer and closer to Squall, leaning across the table. I squinted my eyes at him, piercing against that hollow chicobo head of his.  
"Yo Squall! Come on man! Answer me! Tsk scrooge." the blonde fell back into his chair and shook his head. His leg brushed against Squall's to which the brunette flinched. I smiled in satisfaction of his reaction, so unwilling to be touched.he'll be more so when I'm through with my craving.  
I had no idea what the Chicken-Wuss had been trying to convince Squally boy to do but I'm certain it was something stupid. I uncrossed my arms and stood menacingly. Striding over to them, I flashed my wolfish grin that tended to entice one's bodily wants. "Well well.I'm surprised you don't choke on those hot dogs Chicken-Wuss. You must've had plenty of practice swallowing." I chuckled as he instantly jumped to his feet and did that annoying 'swatting flies' routine he enjoyed doing so much. What, did he think that would frieghten me? The great Seifer Almasy!  
Turning my attention to the Commander, whose silver storms were downcast, I cleared my throat for his attention which he ever-so-rudely declined. "You both are far too predictable." I stated, displeasure in my voice which even Zell could detect. Squall had yet to move or even acknowledge my presence. Perhaps a different tactic was in order.  
I rested my strong hands atop the surface of the table and leaned forward, my shadow leering over him. I watched him shift uncomfortably. His silver eyes arose to meet mine and our prideful natures clashed.  
He stared intently at me and I of course did not back down. Once his defenses were down.once you could get past the icy surface encasing his very being.what exactly would happen? I've managed to receive anger from him unlike anyone else.damn I'm good. He notices me before his own friends. I feel so flattered.  
".Yes?" he asked in his velvet voice which rang of no emotion whatsoever.  
I grinned down at him. "I knew you couldn't resist me if I was above you."  
His eyes flickered questioningly, only momentarily stunned. Then he averted his eyes and announced his all to famous expression towards anything ".Whatever."  
I leaned a little closer, my breath stirring his nerves. I caught one of his strands of hair between my fingers and breathed "Do you remember when we were alone in the Desert Prison? Remember how you felt then Squall.that was part of my dream you know.your shackled pride against the Knight."  
Zell had to strain to hear me and had begun to lean in closer to us. I shoved his face away with my hand. Squall shot his death glare upon me and my smile widened maliciously. There's the anger and hatred, the fire of the lion that I so quenched for. I wanted to taste victory over him once more in a way that a potion or a phoenix down even cannot heal.  
I happened to glance upwards and catch sight of my posse. I instantly collected myself and drew away from my life long opponent. I flashed them a winning smile and abandoned Squall in his memories and Zell in his confusion.  
I faintly heard Zell's voice wonder "..The hell was that all about?"  
"..." was of course the expected remark from the lion. 


	2. The hunter and his prey

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi goodness ^_^ And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.  
  
Submission to be granted  
  
Chapter 2: The hunter and his prey.  
  
I sighed heavily, watching my breath evaporate into the chill night air. I had been slaughtering endless beasts within the Training Center and now I was ready to have a good night's rest. My body ached and my sweat only enhanced the night breeze. My hands in my pockets, I paid little heed to anyone around me.  
That was, until I heard faint whispering beyond the carcass of my former opponent. I headed towards the sound, stealthy as a chimera. Squatting down, I peered through a coverage of bushes to see Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht speaking. Strange.Leonhart usually has a party of three if he bothers to take anyone along.  
"Come on Squall! Why you always have to be like that man?" Zell asked, pounding his fist into the ground as per usual.  
Squall crossed his arms and looked the other way. "."  
"Just once, please? I want to know what it's like.don't you?"  
I quirked up an eyebrow. .The hell does that mean? .I can come up with some pretty interesting ideas.  
"No" was the steel reply from Squall. Careful Chicken-Wuss, you might get frostbite from the Ice Prince.  
Zell's shoulders slumped and it looked like he was about to finally cave in with whatever stupid idea had formed into his head. Speaking of ideas.he did happen to have a rather mischievous smile lunge across his face. I blinked, not quite sure if what I see next is real.Zell jumps up and grabs Squall and pulls him into a kiss.! Damnit! He beat me to it the little maggot!  
Squall tried to shove Zell back, his eyes widened by surprise and his questioning, angry voice murmured within Zell's lips. Zell pulls back and closes his eyes, savoring the sweet taste of the forbidden Commander. I'm not even sure if Rinoa had had that much guts.  
Squall gasped for breath and took a step back, his legs trembling slightly. "What.do you think you're DOING Zell?" wash his harsh whisper in need of a quick response.  
Zell gave him that stupid puppy dog look he usually put on to con an extra hot dog out of his friends. "I've just.been feeling strange lately and.confused.I figured that if any guy I knew was gay."  
I had to struggle not to laugh out loud for Squall's expression. It was horrified, disgusted, and pissed off, shadowed by a blush I could see from my hiding spot.  
"You thought I am.But I have Rinoa." The last four words seemed pretty hollow, even to him by his downcast eyes. Now now Leonhart.no use making excuses.I bet I could prove to you whether you could be.influenced by another man.  
Zell scratched the back of his neck nervously as he saw Squall's fingers inch near his gunblade. I smiled, seeing the sheer panic in the blonde's eyes as he turned to run with his tail between his legs. Squall stood there, shaking with so many emotions I knew he'd need hours to sort through.so now was my move.  
I put on my most charming smile and emerged from my hiding place, unbeknownst to the brunette who was off in la-la land again. I circled around him like a hungry wolf sizing up how fast his prey could run before seizing the correct moment to pounce and obtain his meal. 


	3. A very worried Zell

I took advantage of his momentary unawareness and wrapped my right arm around his sensual waist. I felt him stiffen and I didn't hesitate of course to run my left hand across his chest and up to his right cheek where I stroked his fair skin gently. "Caught by surprise? My how the lion has lost his touch." I murmured into his hair, my breath stirring it wildly.  
His first instinct was to get away from me and I was more then ready. Out of all my years of knowing him.I had never actually touched him.never actually held him.He felt so warm and when he struggles against me like that it just makes my desire heighten. My grip around him tightened and he couldn't undo my hand from his belt and my arm from his neck. I grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look at me as I favored him with my smile.  
His stormy eyes held questioning in them as well as anger.and what's this? The smallest hint of fear.? But it quickly vanished as he lowered his barrier upon himself. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked me through clenched teeth. His breaths came quick and were hot against my face.  
Take it slowly Seifer.the more teasing I do now, the more pleasure I will receive in the end.I leaned forward ever so slightly, my lips so close to his I could only imagine how they must taste."What do mean Commander? Am I making you uncomfortable? You lived through Zell's little kissy poo.now let me show you how it's done properly Squall." My eyes lingered hungrily on his and I flicked out my tongue and tasted his lips before he managed to elbow me hard in the stomach.  
I reflexively let him go, much to my disappointment. I doubled over and struggled to regain my breath. I never thought he was so capable of such a cheap trick.  
He glared at me with pure ice. "You didn't see a thing, understand?" his voice trembled slightly.  
And before I could capture enough breath to say the last word, he turned and left me in this state. The little shit.  
  
I glowered at Zell from across the room. My steps were quick and important, students making certain to escape my warpath. I stopped and stared down at him, the library soon regaining it's usual whispered commotion. He finally noticed me, the little airhead, and looked up at me with that stupid look on his face.  
"What the hell do you want? I've got to study man."  
I had mocked him enough of failing one of his classes, he was so unaware of my intentions that it almost amused me. However I was a little impatient. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, crossing my arms over the back of the chair which I pressed my chest against. I leaned over and whispered "So how did it feel?"  
".? What are you talking about Seifer.?"  
"Y'know.in the Training Center.Don't pretend you didn't do the unthinkable.you kissed the Commander. I want to know what it was like."  
His expression looked near to panic and he blushed quite crimson. "Y-You saw?" he gulped.  
I chuckled and nodded.  
His eyes widened more. "You aren't going to tell anyone are you? What am I saying? You've probably already spread the word."  
I winked. "I sure did. Now everyone thinks that Squall is cheating on Rinoa with you Chicken-Wuss.isn't that what you wanted?" I arched a brow.  
Zell looked around and tried to hide behind his book. And I half expected him to jump up and deny it.try and hit me.try being the key word.wait a moment.he's not denying anything is he? "Am I right?" I laughed in his face. Oh this was great!  
Zell made shushing motions at me and I finally manage to settle down and look at him with a straight face. "Shut up Seifer! He'll kill me for real this time man! He was pissed off enough when I broke the rules and kissed him.if he knew that you knew.aw man."  
I abandoned Zell as he tugged at his hair and covered my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter. And low and behold, whom shall I find entering the library! Heh heh, I knew today would be extra fun. 


	4. Learning can be fun

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi goodness ^_^ And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.  
  
Submission to be granted  
  
Chapter 4: Learning can be fun  
  
"OH! Hi Seifer!" Rinoa greeted me.  
I laughed in her face. Truly, I just can't hold it in for any longer. Now, how to phrase this properly for her.by the way Rinoa, your puberty boy is cheating on you with Chicken-Wuss, thought I'd let you know.  
"What's so funny?' she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
I grinned merrily at her. "So how have you and Squally boy been?"  
She beamed happily at the mention of her infatuation. "Never better! He's taking me to the masquerade party in Deling City tomorrow night" she squealed.  
I arched my brow in thought. How enticing! A party to crash.perhaps I shall save the oh-so-wonderful news for when Squall is beside her to witness it? Heh heh.  
"Pardon me Rinoa, but I have business to attend to. And if by chance you'll save me a dance." I bowed.  
She giggled. "I didn't know you were going Seifer."  
"Oh but I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
After seemingly endless hours of classes, I had finally reached my dorm room. Raijin was sound asleep, sprawled out across the bed and snoring. I shake my head and begin to undress, plotting wonderful things. The downfall of the screeching Rinoa, the whining Chicken-Wuss falling into his grave, and Squall begging my to be silent. Heh heh, little does he know the price to be paid.  
I wonder if Zell is going too? That would be absolutely perfect! Hmmm.now all I need is a costume.And for some reason the idea of borrowing Quistis' whip popped into my head.Oh yeah..that idea is a keeper.  
I crawled under the cool welcoming sheets in just my boxers and try to drift into a fast sleep. Though no matter how I try.a lonely, beautiful brunette haunts my mind's eye.  
  
I tap my pencil atop my desk, bored out of my mind. My eyes kept drifting towards Squall and Zell. They sat a few desks ahead of me to the left, Squall in front of Zell. I noticed Zell trying to stuff a note into Squall's hand and when he wouldn't take it, the dumb blonde swiftly stuck it down the back of his pants. Squall froze and turned long enough to glare at Zell and pry out the note and crumpled it. I could see it in his eyes, he was seriously contemplating on just throwing it aside.  
I smirked at Zell's boldness even if it was a little stupid. You couldn't blame him for wanting to slide anything between those tight restraining leather pants and the hot ass hidden behind it. I loved and hated those pants. They teased me constantly and they drive me insane.but they also give me quite a view.  
I caught myself more then enough times watching him slay monsters, the sweat drenched bangs falling into his wondrous eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Damn, I need to stop thinking about how fucking sexy he can be.at least while there are witnesses to the results of my daydreaming.  
Squall had yet to open the note, he left it sitting near his hand on top of his desk. He was busy writing away like the good little study boy he is.Then it occurred to me.why not take a peek?  
How tempting it was, just sitting there, staring back at me. Holding its secrets, its proposition of blackmail.I stretched and stood, pretending to just now be finished with my work. Truth be told, I had already stolen the answers from a weak classmate earlier. Walking slowly by his desk, I snatched the piece of paper and slipped it into my pocket. On my way back to my seat, I noted Squall had not yet noticed what I had done.Zell however looked like his eyes were about ready to fall out. I smiled charmingly at him and kicked back, desiring the perfect moment when the teacher wasn't looking and when Zell's mouth would stop dropping and when of course Mr. Oblivious realized what I had done. Yes, then I would unfold the note and reveal what thoughts floated around that perverted Chicken-Wuss' head. Sweet. 


	5. It starts with a kiss

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi goodness ^_^ And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.  
  
Submission to be granted  
  
Chapter 5: It starts with a kiss.  
  
I watch as couples entwine themselves across the dance floor, a swirling bliss of flashing smiles, dreamy eyes, and expensive dresses. I wear no smile however as I watch Squall dancing with Rinoa. I felt a surge of jealousy rampage through me. I don't really understand why.I mean, I don't love Leonhart.I just want to fuck him.there's a difference.  
Leaning against the wall I wait for a moment when they will part for maybe a drink or to go to the damn bathroom already. It's been two hours you figure one of them might have to go with all the drinks being served.  
To amuse myself I fingered the note in my pocket. Unfolding it, I read it once more.  
  
Hey Squall, wuz up? Man this class is boring I'm about ready to fall asleep. You look excited as ever lol. Anyway I have a feeling that Seifer is onto us man. I hope he doesn't say anything to anyone, so far I haven't heard anything. Lucky us.  
So after the dance you want to come over to my dorm? My roommate is spending the night in the infirmary. Poor guy. But yah I think it'd be great if you came over again we could maybe hang out longer then usual? I rented some movies for us to watch. We can do anything you want to do.  
  
I laugh. Gee, is Chicken-Wuss hinting at anything there? I caught sight of the blonde and I arch my brow, waving the note in the air. He gulped and shot Squall a worried look. Squall saw the look but didn't seem to care. So perhaps the Wuss hasn't told Squall of the treasure I found yesterday.  
Finally, after another half-hour, Squall and Rinoa stepped off the dance floor. She whispered something into his ear and bounced off to say hello to Irvine and Selphie. Now was my time to move.  
I raced against Zell who had also seen the two part ways. My legs were longer then his however he was filled with more energy. We caught up to him at the same time and he blinked at us as if we were insane. "Why hello there Squally boy. Having a fun night? Oh, but once you ditch Rinoa I'm certain it will be more interesting for you." I let my eyes slide over to Zell.  
Zell in turn blushed and licked his lips. "Squall man, can I talk to you.uh.about Rinoa's hair!" he blurted out and grabbed Squall's arm. Oh no you don't Wuss! I grabbed Squall's other arm and we both pulled in opposite directions. Squall ordered us fiercely to let him go but neither of us was paying attention to his words. We were both too fueled by his pretty looks to care what he had to say to us at the moment.  
"Back off Chicken-Wuss or I'll just have to show your little love poem to Rinoa" I threatened through clenched teeth.  
He paled and his eyes widened. "You wouldn't.?" But he knew I would.  
Squall looked back and forth between us, a rather pissy look on his face. "What love poem?" his voice held a drop of fear.  
I smiled coyly at him. "Don't tell me this was the first one?" I pulled it out of my pocket with my free hand. I held it before Squall's stormy eyes where he could plainly see the 'To: Squall From: Zell' writing on the outside of the note.  
Zell tried to snatch it from me but I raised it out of his reach. "Now Squall. If you don't want your girlfriend to read this I suggest you follow me." and with that I let go of him knowing he would willingly follow me and made my way outside into the crisp breeze. Yah.tonight's my night.  
  
"So what exactly do you want from me?" he asked coldly over his shoulder. I eyed him as he leaned over the balcony. Damn he's hot.ok control yourself Seifer, you've got to play with him first, remember that.  
I walked up behind him and leaned my weight against him. He stiffened and whirled around in time for my lips to press against his hard enough to bruise. I grabbed hold of the railing on either side of him, trapping him. I rammed my knee under his crotch so he couldn't deal the damage he had done last time.  
He struggled against me, his body pressing against mine, teasing my temptation further. I almost couldn't stand it any longer. I couldn't bear the swelling passion between my legs. His efforts at escape were all in vein and even he must've guessed that by now.  
I broke him free of the kiss long enough to take a deep breath before I ventured again to savor his lips, his hot wet mouth. "Don't you like this?" I breathed after breaking from another kiss. I nuzzled his warm neck, his skin so fresh and soft beneath my lips. He trembled and didn't answer me so I pressed further. "I'm much better then Zell aren't I? I'll show you how two men really have fun.well, a man and a boy reaching puberty that is."  
"Seifer." his voice reached my ears but were stopped short as I whirled him around and bent him hard over the railing. He gripped the sides to keep from falling off. How cute.he wasn't actually bound however he was unable to fight back. Free and yet in the perfect position for my lust to carry out.  
I was trying to rip off his damn SeeD outfit when I heard Chicken-Wuss panting behind me. I turned to glare at him for interrupting me and he tried to pry me off of his secret 'lover.' I grabbed him by his stupid hairstyle and yanked his head back. "Oh come now Chicken-Wuss you know you want to watch this..or is watching not enough for you?" I continued trying to pry Squall's clothes off as he cursed at me and struggled to stand up.  
Mmmm.Zell doesn't taste too bad either. 


	6. playful urges

When I pulled away from Zell, his breaths became more shallow and he looked at me in surprise and disgust...but he could get over it...Feeling Squall writhing like that, jis tight leather clad ass in the air...damn why haven't I done this before?  
"What's the matter Wuss? Too aggressive for you? I wonder which of you is the uke..." Zell was the bouncy puppy dog type and looked like an uke...however Squall was the shy intimate one so I could see him on the bottom as well...Hmmm...damn thinking like that makes me hot...  
I pull the cursing Zell forward so that he rams into Squall. He gave a cute little cry of surprise and I bit down on his ear. "How far have you both actually gotten I wonder? Have you just played around...or am I going to discover something interesting...?" I breathed against Zell's neck. He had absent-mindedly clenched onto Squall's hips when forced against him and I saw those hands twitch now and give a gentle squeeze.  
I laugh at this. "That's not how it goes Wuss!" I grabbed hold of his ass roughly. He gasped and his pelvis bucked forward, grinding against the bent over Squall. By now the lion had given up and was merely clutching onto the railing for dear life.  
"Seifer! Man, I always knew you were an ass but this--aaah!" he gasped beautifully as I slid my hand down his pants and took hold of his swelling organ. He pushed forward and his head tossed back against my shoulder. Zell's grip on Squall became tighter, then his hands began to massage and explore him.  
"Damn....do you hate those belts as much as I do? Why don't you get down on your knees and do something about it?" I pulled Zell backwards and as I hoped, Squall whirled around, ready to take hold of me and throw me over the edge. But as he whirled around to face me, I shoved Zell onto his knees and forced his face into Squall's crotch rather swiftly, leaving the lion's mouth to quiver slightly open in sweet, silent surrender to the feeling of Zell's teeth through the leather.  
Squall's eyes widened as he stared at me and I smiled and nodded. I slowly ran a hand through his soft gorgeous hair and he shivered in return and turned his face away from mine. My smile widened at this and I felt Zell's hair brushing against me as he worked at the belts with his teeth... 


	7. A Whipser In the Dark

Chapter 7: A Visit Of Much Amusement…

"What's going on here?" We all stopped our movements and I slowly turned to face Quistis, trying to unconsciously hide Zell who scurried up to his feet as fast as possible.

"Why nothing at all teach. What makes you think something's amiss?"

She gave me her stern look and shook her head. "Because Squall looks like he's about to fall over the balcony perhaps?"

I chuckled and stepped closer to her and gave her a cruel sneer. "You sure you didn't just want to come out here to see Squally boy? My Quisty it must be cold out here…" I cocked my brow and pretended to highly appreciate her chest. She blushed and crossed her arms and I laughed heartily at this. I then turned to give the boys a wink and a short smirk before taking my leave, Quistis too busy trying to keep Zell and Squall in check to come after me for answers…

My but those two must hate me more then ever now…which makes our desires too irresistible…

I lay on my bed, my gloved fingers laced behind my head against the soft pillow. I sighed, bored out of my damn mind…but I didn't want to just stare at the ceiling anymore…it meant that with the dreary silence came the flood of thoughts…whispers of a brunette bound against this bed beside me, hot and sweaty without the help of leather…

I shook my heard vigorously. …The HELL! Why am I thinking of him so much? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything…that's just insane…then again…

A sharp tapping is heard. I quirk my brow and lazily drag myself out of bed and make my way towards the door. I allow it to slide open to glare at whoever dared to interrupt my fantasies when silence grasped me in sweet surprise. There stood Zell, looking almost bashful…looking as surprised as I was that he was outside my door. A slow grin broke across my face. "Why hello there Chicken-Wuss…how may I be of service to you?"


	8. Let's All Have Lunch

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry…

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

_**Submission to be granted**_

_Chapter 7: A Whisper in the Dark…_

I tossed my head and leaned against the doorframe smugly, sizing him up and down. He was a bit twitchy and as much of an idiot I believe him to be. Though I have to admit…he can be kinda cute…like a nervous virgin girl…

But damn do I ever wish it was Squall before me and not the Chicken-Wuss…

"Umm…'Sup?" He licked his lips and his eyes found the floor near his feet extremely fascinating. "What was that all about earlier? I mean…do you…you know…" He leaned slightly closer and whispered "_like_ guys?"

I stiffened somewhat at this question. I don't think I 'like' men…I find women extremely arousing…but Squall is different…I just get this tremendous power trip whenever I am near him…But I'm not about to tell this to Zell…

"What's it to you Chicken-Wuss? Do you have the hots for me now?" I laughed and ran my hand through my hair and was prepared for a regular Zell reaction…but I was rather surprised at the shaking in his voice.

"Y..yes…but can you blame me! What you did out there I mean…" his voice grew louder and his face twisted in embarrassment.

I just had to laugh again. What a moron! However…this would not only be a perfect chance to make certain I know how to please another man properly…I wonder if I could make Squally-poo upset if I made love with his affair…I chuckled deeply but stepped aside for Zell who stared at me in disbelief. "Well?"

He gulped then took a step into my room and turned to face me, his eyes glazed with growing desire as the door shut firmly behind me. I stepped forward, my eyes trailing down his delicately curved neck down to his pants which I noted seemed pretty damn tight. Damn I must be hotter then I thought! I grinned and slid a gloved hand along his hip then up his shirt, my thumb traced a circle around his belly button, making him squirm against me eagerly. Leaning forward I nipped at his ear lobe, breathing heavily into his ear, the tips of his hair tickling my nose.

He grinded against me and whimpered softly into my shoulder. The animal within my took over, a starved beast ready to devour human flesh. I bit his wrist roughly and teased the small wound with my tongue then mumbled "Screw it" and threw him onto my bed. I slid my left leg over him and pressed my weight against his growing hunger. I was rewarded with his small breathless moan and he arched his back against the bed. I grabbed his hair as he did so, our chest pressed together, restrained by our clothing. I kissed him passionately then, our tongues meeting and swirling together in a maddening bliss of lust. I moaned into his mouth and jammed my hand between our bodies and undid his belt. I've taken plenty of girls to know how to do this without looking…quickly at first for surprise then slowly to heighten the twisting knot of pleasure.

I pulled away from our kiss to slap his belt against his thigh playfully. He yelped and then gave me a serene puppy dog face. He didn't want to play around…he just wanted to cum into my mouth and fast. If it were Squall…I would make him suffer so much… I would force him to taste my desire for him until he begged me for it in hopes that I would free him of _his_ desire if he were a good boy… However this was Zell…he didn't really mean anything to me and he was way too easy to linger over…

"You want it to end Chicken-Wuss?"

Zell nodded and swallowed, too breathless to form a sentence.

I sneered. "I don't get on my knees. You get on yours now" I snapped my fingers towards the floor, "then maybe I'll help you out…"

Zell slid off the bed rather quickly and inched as close to me as possible. I chuckled but otherwise silently complied. I undid my belt and zipper to save the virgin the trouble and instantly felt his warm wet mouth engulf my erection. I gasped and tossed my head back, thrusting forward, choking him feverishly. After what seemed an agonizing five minutes I felt myself explode into his mouth. It didn't last as long as I would've liked but damn it still felt good. Catching my breath and allowing him to lap up some of the mess I lay across my bed, zipped myself gingerly and ignored Zell as best I could.

"…The hell! Seifer? Seifer!"

"I'm trying to sleep Chicken-Wuss…go play with your boyfriend…" I smiled to myself as I heard first silence then the loud stomps of an angry blonde storming out of my room. I wonder…will he tell his dear Squall of our time together? Or shall I? Or better yet…yes I believe that would do nicely…


	9. a nice little meal together

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry… Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language. Submission to be granted Chapter 9: Let's All Have Lunch… I tapped my foot impatiently and swept my gaze over the many students who passed through the hallway. I caught a glimpse of long raven hair showering over tiny delicate wings swallowed by azure. I left my post to catch up to her and set my hand upon her shoulder. "Ah Rinoa…" "Oh! Seifer you scared me." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Where you looking for me?" "But of course. It's about our Squally-boy…since you and I have some history I'd hate to see you get hurt by him…" "Seifer…I know Squall. I know him like you never could. He couldn't hurt me…I'm so close to cracking the barrier…" My stomach twisted into a tight knot. It bothered me that she had said that. Let's get this straight now I'm not gay damnit! I don't have feelings for Squall! But…I've known him practically my entire life and yet…she's known him for a few years and she says she's close to breaking through to the ice prince? I'm sure she's made him smile now and then but…I want to be the one to see the melting snow flow from his eyes…I want to be the one to wrap my arms around him and kiss his brow and...holy shit…the hell? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Better not touch that topic again… "I'm sure you do. But well…here…look for yourself…" I dug in my pocket for the note and handed it over to her. I watched her give it an unsure, puzzled look as she accepted it. She glanced at me then opened it, her brows knotting together as she read. "Seifer…what's this about? They are just hanging out…" I laughed. "Squall hanging out with Zell? Without being forced? Just the two of them? Come now Rinoa…I'm sure you've noticed Zell's tasteless obsession over hot dogs…you know he looks at Squall when he nibbles on them…" "Seifer!" She slapped my arm and gave me a disgusted look. I laughed even harder. "It's usually the quiet, shy, anti-social types that have time to sit there and ponder their…well you know…" I leaned closer and breathed th last two words quickly "sexual tendencies." She stared at me for a moment, unable to speak and eventually just twirled around. The tips of her hair smacked my face and I had the urge to lop them off with my gunblade but I let it slide. Now to find Squall… "What do you want?" I watched the sweat dripping from his hair, small strands dangling in his eyes to his annoyance. His voice wavered slightly from exhaustion as he stood ready for the next opponent. His white shirt clung to his chest and stomach…and his pants…oh shit don't look at the pants….no avert your eyes damnit….damnit…damn he's hot…. "I just wanted to talk to you is all. So tell me Squall…You're the most popular guy in Garden…You found out you aren't an orphan after all…you have a gorgeous gal doting on you whom I know you find attractive as well…So why Zell?" He stared intently at the ground, putting his thoughts together. I wanted so much to just fucking tackle him to the ground and nuzzle against his neck, take in his scent and run my hands between that wet shirt and his bare skin… "I offered to show you how to do it properly…I think Zell must've overheard and was jealous…and after what happened on the balacony…I think he might've said something to Rinoa…." Squall's head snapped up and he glared hard at me. "She gave me the meanest look she could possibly give. I'm telling ya he snitched…I enjoy seeing you squirm so here's some advice…really try to focus on Rinoa and ignore Zell next time they are together you know? Rumors might start if you don't…" With that I left the Training Center and rounded corners like mad to find Zell before lunch period. Now let's see, how to mess with the Chicken-Wuss… "Say what?" "It's true" I lied. "I was talking to Rinoa and she said when she tried to kiss him he mumbled something about rethinking about their relaitionship or some crap like that…Then he just turned and walked off on her…" Zell's eyes squinted. "Why should I believe you?" I shrugged. "If you don't then it's your problem not mine…" "But don't you like Squall too?" "I thought I did…I still might…but when I heard that Rinoa might be free soon…it brought back sweet memories…Oh…by the way…" I draped an arm over Zell and whispered closely to his ear. "Squall mentioned to me in the Training Center that night…that he was kind of turned on by the way you look at him and suck on hot dogs…" I had to suppress a smile when everyone sat around Squall. I sat nearby with my floozies but I kept my eyes on the group. I arched my brow and parted my lips as Zell picked up his first hot dog. Coughing into his hand to get attention he slowly shoved the entire thing into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the naked piece of meat and stared intently at Squall, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. I glanced to Squall who noticed Zell but tried hard to ignore him. "Rinoa you look pretty today…" he mumbled casually to try and fend off Zell. Rinoa in turn glared at Zell then smiled as charmingly as possible towards her boyfriend. "Why thank you Squall." I busted up laughing. Holy crap but they were easy to manipulate. I couldn't help but watch them even if it gave me away if one of them chanced to look my way.. It went on as such for awhile. Squall ignoring Zell and trying to focus solely on Rinoa, Rinoa 'accidentally' knocking over Zell's milk on him when he reached for another hot dog, Zell trying to seduce Squall with said hot dog but dropping it onto his lap in the process and making a fool of himself… It was just too damn much I tell you! Raijin and Fuujin were giving me odd looks I know but I couldn't tear away my gaze. If I had ears like a cat they would've perked up…Squall finally leaned across the desk and whispered harshly to Zell and slammed his fist against the table knocking ketchup packets onto the ground. He stood and stalked off, Rinoa hopping to his side like a faithful pet. Zell looked like a dying puppy in the rain, drenched from milk and bottom lip stuck out in a pitiful attempt to look cute. Ok so it looked slightly cute but it was too amusing to be taken seriously… I whistled my way back to my room after another boring class. I wanted to plot more against my classmates but I couldn't really scheme at the moment…I don't know what's wrong with me…. I tried intently to dream up of a way to get Squall into my arms…to be close enough to taste his breath… I slammed into a certain beauty and stared blankly. What are the odds of running into Squally-boy? The fates must want me to fuck him…I smiled my best for him and he just stared at me…glared actually. "What did you say to Zell?" he asked quietly. There was no use denying it. Most likely the Chicken-Wuss had stalked Squall and whined to him in private about not being seduced and ignoring his eating habits. I chuckled and tilted my head upwards a bit, challenging him to do something about it. " I told him you enjoyed the way he sucks hot dogs. I'm sure you do…I mean, if I were to see you wrapping your lips like that around something that reminded me of a---" I was cut off his a hit to the face. I should've seen it coming but I was too caught up in saying what was on my mind. Damnit! I bet he thinks so highly of himself now… I turned my gaze back to his eyes full of fuery. Damn…he's so hot when he breaths like that…his hair falling across his angry expression…damn I want him so bad…I wonder if we did it right here would anyone run and tell a teacher? "I'm sick of your games. I'm not like that so you'll just have to do with Zell or yourself…Leave me out of it…" I arched my brow. "What if I'm not interested in Zell? I don't really believe myself to be gay either…It's not men I want…it's just…it's just you…" I blinked. Did I just say that out loud? What the hell! He gave me a strange look and stared hard at me for a very long moment of silence. "Whatever…" He turned to leave me there…abandoning me as I wanted him…Like hell I'd let him do that! We were very close to my room...I bet if I grabbed him just right I could force him in there...He already knows I want him…I doubt he'd run and tell anyone if I did do something naughty and delicious to him…especially if a part of him enjoyed it… 


	10. the prey and his captor

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry...

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

Submission to be granted

Chapter 10: The Prey and His Captor...

With one swift movement I pounced on him. Wrapping and arm around his wait I held tight to his belt. I didn't bother covering his mouth...I knew he wouldn't actually cry out for help...He had too much dignity. I bet I can make you cry out Squall.  
I ground my teeth together and he elbows me against the chest. God damnit that hurt! I bit back curses and hauled him into my room, using my free hand to enter the code before he ripped my arm out of it's socket. I threw him against a nearby table as the door automatically shut. He knocked several objects off but who cares...you know how it is...things you would normally care about such as pictures and such...when you gotta have someone you just don't care man! He could tear up my room for all I cared...heh maybe he would make a mess if I chased him around like a hungry wolf.  
I managed to push most of my weight on him again the table and as he cursed me I kissed his warm neck before I could stop myself. I kissed up to his chin then down to his collarbone. He kneed me in the stomach, forcing me down to my knees in front of him. I don't care what the hell he does to me I'm not letting go damnit! I pressed my cheek against his stomach, grimacing and trying to nuzzle against him at the same time. "God damnit Squall you're worse then a virgin girl! Just stop fucking fighting and you'll enjoy it"  
He blanched. "Like hell...I always thought you were a perverted moron but this...this is..." Holy shit...can it be? I actually made the lion speechless! Hell yes! Wait no...I like them noisy.  
He stopped struggling momentarily and in turn I eased my grip on him. "Squall...listen to me...I know you're the proud lion. I understand if you don't want people to know that you are attracted to guys...but come on! ZELL! Why not come to me first? I'm sure you've noticed the way I obsess over you..." I grinned and breathed against his stomach and placed a small tender kiss above his belly button. He flinched in surprise and it made me want to drag him down to the floor and undress him. Play it cool Seifer...at least he's not choking you...that's a good sign..."Squall...I won't tell anyone"  
"Seifer...you betrayed Garden remember? You aligned yourself with the sorceress"  
"Damnit that was years ago!" I thew my anger in his face, lust aiding me to stand in front of him. We stared each other down, our breaths mingling together.  
"Don't expect me us to forgive and forget...what you did to me in the prison...it was"  
I wanted to laugh. I wouldn't want you to forgive and forget that... I made you blush while you were in those chains Squall...That's why I've believed I might have had a chance...I didn't know why I wanted to stroke your hair out of your face while you were unconscious... I didn't fully understand back then...I just...felt compelled to...but then you slowly opened your eyes and I froze...not sure of what to do...Would I look more foolish if I snatched my hand away? So I kept it there against your cheek...I leaned forward to look better into your eyes...but I was interrupted by a knock at the door and I rushed to answer it, wanting to run away from being caught by you yet wanting to play it as cool as possible at the same time.  
And here I am...alone with you...I already confessed I wanted you...I'm certain there's a dark, shy part of you that wants to be taken by me...otherwise you wouldn't be here right? "Squall...Ever since we were kids we've been fighting. If you really want to continue then leave. I do want you...and if you walk out that door I swear I'll make you regret in more ways then one. I don't really hate you and I know you don't really hate me...it's just...the way we are...So I tortured you once I had the chance. I did enjoy it but...I think it was more because I like that kind of thing...You know...with the chains and all"  
He looked away from me, his hair shadowing his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest, one of his infamous poses. He even jutted his hip slightly out. God he doesn't even realize how sexual he is! The ass.  
I await his decision...I want to know the answer but...I'll allow him to make it...I'll have him either way...I vow it...

Note: Next chapter will have sex I promise XD I want this to be a love story even though it'll have rape in it. This doesn't mean Squall will leave...I enjoy Seifer chasing him but I mean c'mon they both need it XD Anyhoo I might leave it up to the readers...tell me what you think...should Squall willing stay to later discover that he can't handle Seifer? Or shall Seifer take him now and try and force his love upon him? Please review and tell me your opinion or e-mail me XD xoxo And btw ty to everyone who has already reviewed. I really do appreciate it and it is because I know I have a handful of readers that I continue. Again, ty! X3 


	11. and so it begins

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry…

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

_**Submission to be granted**_

_Chapter 11: And So It Begins…_

He slowly turned those cold eyes to mine. I licked my lips in anticipation. I bet he could see it on my face and it pisses me off…but what the hell…if he said yes it'd be worth it… If he accepted that dark little part of him that wanted strong arms to embrace him, to console his angsty attitude when a girl couldn't… I bet we could actually make a great couple…I think I'd feed him food for all to see in the cafeteria. He'd blush and mumble for me to stop and then I'd--

"No…"

I blinked. "No?" I echoed quietly. The word tasted more foul then anything I can remember.

"I said no…I won't be your dog…you play with Zell if you like guys…I'm sick of this…" He shook his head and brushed past me. I felt as if someone had kicked me square in the chest. I began to lose balance…. I was only slightly aware of it. My vision lost focus as I leaned against the nearby desk. I heard his footsteps as he stormed out, the door opening and closing behind him automatically.

Why did I let him go! Did I really need him to tell me yes? No…I just…wanted to see if I could change him…But I'm not that bimbo Rinoa…I can't bat my lashes at him and expect him to melt inside…I'm not Zell who has that retarded puppy eyes thing going…I'm just…Seifer…the one who tortured him…

I can't believe I just let him walk out though…I was so ready to make my moves on him…but his voice…damnit…I think I might actually…_like _him like that…holy crap…

I stare at the floor and wonder what to do. I could try to pretend nothing happened…but from what he said he'll probably be spending more time with Rinoa now…I don't know why but I'm a bit uncomfortable teasing him like that in front of her…And what about Zell? Could I use him to my advantage? Play the teenage game of pretending to date someone else to make the object of your obsession jealous? Ha! Good luck with that one Seifer! You idiot…

Fine then…if he really wants to play that way…I tried to be nice…I tried to open up to him…but it wasn't enough. He must've known how odd it was for me to say those things…even I found it strange. Damnit…he probably thinks he's the shit now…strutting around knowing people want him but can't have him… Like hell…I won't be some entertainment for you Squall…I'm not going to be just another fan with a crush. I'll show you what happens to those who mess with me…I'll fucking _make_ admit you want me…

"Hey Zell…tough shit about Squall eh?"

"Back off man! You told me he liked it and you knew he didn't! Know he thinks I'm an idiot…"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone thinks you're an idiot…"Yah well, don't get your panties in a bunch…we both fell for him and now he's throwing it in our faces that he's definitely with Rinoa…"

We leaned our backs against the wall and watched him across the room. He stood next to his girlfriend, his arm around her dainty body. She was cute…at least he had taste…but damn it annoys me they are together…It's bad enough Rinoa and I were once like that…now my ex and my enemy/love of my life are acting like the perfect couple.

"So what do we do now?" he whimpered softly.

I wasn't about to tell him 'hey I'm planning on raping him, join if you want!' Hmmm… "Tell you what…Let's first get him to admit out loud that he likes guys…then we'll let him decide…got it? From now on we'll work together…" I held out my gloved hand to him. He hesitated, looked at me, then Squall, then to me again. He accepted with enthusiasm.

"So what's the plan?"

I know he won't get jealous from this…but I bet it'll arouse him despite his wishes…and he can't leave much to the imagination in those leather pants…

Luckily I managed to ditch my henchmen earlier on in the day. I haven't seen them around yet…they must not be back from defeating that GF yet…Good that'll make it easier…

I shove my way effortlessly through the other students, the small sound of whispering swirling behind me like a river… I'm tired of them whispering behind my back. Yah get over it! We all knew I was the villainous type at least I didn't stay that way…Foolish children…I want to teach them a lesson someday…

We near the table and Squall notices us. His eyes squint at me especially and he turned to Rinoa. He was getting up to leave when I slammed him back on his seat. "Hey there Squally boy. Where you running off to? Don't tell me you're still scared of me? After all this time…" He stayed where I shoved him like a good boy. I picked out a chair from the next table and dumped the student off of it, brushed it off and sat down at the table. Zell was mumbling an apology when I yanked him down onto my lap. I knew people were staring. I don't blame them. But once I make Squall mine I'll lead him around with a leash so they'd better get used to this.

I wrap and arm tightly around his midsection and spread my legs so he slid down onto the chair. He was blushing but he 'pretended' to like it. I know he doesn't like me but c'mon…he's so eager to get attention from any guy… He leaned his head against mine and I stole one of Squall's french fries and fed it to him. "Hey…be a dear and get us some hot dogs…" I breathed into his ear and nipped it. He nodded and hopped up to get them, the lunch ladies instantly hearing his hot dog song and arguing over who would deal with him today.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked, anger and irritation plain in his voice.

I leaned over the table, resting my chin on my interlaced fingers and arched my brow. "Zell and I made up. Is there a problem with that? I mean you got Rinoa…Irvine has Selphie…Quistis no one cares about…and we've got each other…Get over it."

Squall gave me a strange look. Wow…was he actually jealous or something? No way…that would be so unlike Squall…and yet I've never seen such a false glare before…

Rinoa said her farewell on her cell and turned to Squall, completely ignoring me. "Selphie said they'll be back in about two days. I can't believe they are still together! Irvine seemed like such a player but he's taking her everywhere she wants and hasn't even looked at another girl."

"…."

"Heh. Commitment is a beautiful thing. I will commit myself fully to those who want it…"

"You mean like you committed yourself to Garden?"

"Enough with the sorceress thing already! Damn….I meant as in a relationship Rinoa…You see Zell? He's gotta be the dorkiest person here…who the hell would have a hot dog song they sing every day? Only our Zell…but you know what I admit I kinda like his idiocy. It can make me laugh even when I want to hurt someone. Yah he's a dude and a moron but hey…that just makes it seem even more dirty, eh?" I winked at them and smiled charmingly.

Rinoa made a face and mouth 'wow' and pretended to be interested with her cell. Squall humped and stared at a tree. That's right you think about how much you want to get between us…I'm gonna enjoy making you admit it…

"So you and Zell made up? It's a little sudden…"

Whoa…Squall spoke…he seemed interested…I'm almost shocked. "Yah well…like I said he's like a puppy. I enjoy being a master anyway…" I gave him a slow smile and tilted my head downwards. "Wouldn't you? Or do you prefer the bottom Squally-poo" I whispered as low as possible. Rinoa inched closer unconsciously trying to hear while Squall closed his eyes and mumbled "…Whatever" in response.

Zell plopped back down on my lap with a tray of hot dogs. Why he wastes his money on them I'll never understand but…whatever. He offered me one without a bun or any condiments and I accepted, opening my mouth and sliding it between my lips. I looked up at Zell while he did the same thing with one of his hot dogs only it was slightly more messy for he enjoyed them with plenty of mustard and ketchup and relish. I suckled on mine for a bit, glanced at Squall, took it in my grasp and bit off the end of it. Squall flushed and glared at me while Rinoa got up. "I'm sorry you guys but I don't think I want to watch you have at it with food. I mean…it's nice that you're ok with it and all but you don't have to be that open…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter princess" I laughed. Zell tried to shove the rest into his mouth but ended up dropping it onto his lap when I shifted my leg. Oh baby oh baby oh…Zell that was too hot…not! He almost knocked the table over onto Squall when he got up to clean himself off. I rolled my eyes and took a napkin and began to wipe off his shorts. I swear he's like a little kid! And somehow it amuses me more then usual…Oh God don't tell me I'm falling for Zell too! Eeeeww! I'll jump at a T-Rex with no weapon and meat tied to me before I love Zell…

Squall got up while I was cleaning off Zell and strode away next to Rinoa. Damnit! Stupid Zell scared them away faster then I did…he's pretty talented…

"So what now?"

"Shhh…he's coming…"

"But you haven't told me what to do yet!"

"Will you shut up Chicken-Wuss! Just grab him and don't let him go…"

Squall rounded the corner, intently examining a book when I gave Zell the signal. We collided with him and knocked him to the ground. I grabbed hold of his wrists and was straddling him when Zell poked me in the side. "What the hell Zell? Do as you're told!"

"Umm…Seifer? I think he hit his head…"

I looked at Squall and laughed. I guess I rammed him into the ground a little too hard. "That'll make it easier now come on before someone sees us…" As if on cue I heard Quistis' voice ringing laughter through the nearby hallway. "Oh shit…Quick!" I grabbed hold of Squall's legs and dragged him as quickly as I could, not wanting to stop to pick him up till we were in the clear. She has like anti-Seifer radar I swear!

Once we were back in the room I told Zell to look through the bottom drawer of my dresser and find something he liked. He gaped at what was inside and I rolled my eyes. I set Squall down on my bed hoping he didn't get any serious damage done while being dragged around like that. I shoved Zell out of the way and pulled out some handcuffs. I slide them easily over Squall's wrists and around the headboard. "Hmm…I don't like the idea of his legs being free…but at the same time if they are we can just flip him over whenever we like…What do you think?"

Zell stared at me wide eyed. "We aren't gonna hurt him are we?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Zell…I won't do anything too terrible till he admits he likes it. Trust me I like it better that way…I bet his voice sounds real nice when I get my hands on him…heh…."

Zell sat on the ground for awhile but I just ignored him. I undid one of Squall's belts and gagged him with it. I sat back and pulled open his jacket. I should've taken it off but I like the smell of leather. I slid off the bed and squatted behind Zell and took him into my arms. "Hey…I know it might seem wrong…but don't you think he deserves it? After all he's made us suffer right? Let's get some friendly payback…"

Zell wet his lips and turned to face me, his hand placed gently on mine. "But we don't actually rape him or anything…right?"

I bit back a curse. Then again…I bet Zell is a virgin…I bet Squall still is too…once they realize how powerful our mistress of lust is then they'll stop thinking and squirm together as much as possible. "Unless he asks me to enter him then I won't…happy? That still doesn't mean we can't play around though…so ease up…I won't use a whip or anything on him…" YET I added to myself quietly.

Note: ok ok I promised I would have sex in this chapter but damn… I didn't think it would be this long XD But obviously there WILL be sex in the next chapter... I was still struggling with whether or not Squall should break down before Seifer had him on his bed but meh...again it's already long enough...I shalt not break my ways of short chapters! (foams at the mouth)

Anyhoo! I just wanted to apologize and promise next time there will truly be smut. I hope no one hates me or this chapter now . ;;)


	12. the lion vs the wolf

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry…

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

_**Submission to be granted**_

_Chapter 12: The Lion vs. the Wolf_

I straddled Squall after securing his wrists and ankles. I took a prideful moment to allow this beautiful sight of a fallen beast. I was overwhelmed. Still unconscious, his earth toned hair askew across his pale forlorn face, those rebelious strands spilled around his face and onto the pillow. The lighting of the room gave him an angelic glow. What a sin it must be to tamper with this lion.

I slid my gloved hands along his chest and down to his stomach, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. I steered my sight to land on Zell who was giving me a strange expression, caught between fear and lust. "He can't bite you Chicken-Wuss…the captive is bound well…I have my experiences."

Zell blinked and swallowed his fear. He stood and came to the bedside to slowly entwine his arms around my stomach and lean his head on my shoulder. "What exactly will we do to him?"

I tilted my head to the side and studied Squall. I want to hurt him in away…so sue me I'm into the rough stuff! But without him loving me I don't want to actually _hurt_ him…quite a dilemma I'd say. What's too far really? I mean hell he'll try to kill me for just kissing him, why not go all the way? ….Because a part of me doesn't want him to hate me that way…Being a rival is fine…but just plain hating me is different.

"Zell…I told you we wouldn't really hurt him. I'm only going to play. I want him to understand his lust for other men and that we are serious about wanting to pleasure him the lucky bastard. I won't actually rape him…not unless I get the hint that it's what he secretly wants…you ever think maybe he just enjoys the thrill of the chase?"

Zell sniffled and sat up straight. "Ok…as long as we don't hurt him…Can't we uh…blindfold him or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "You damn idiot Chicken-wuss! Like he wouldn't know who was messing with him? Can you grunt and moan like a damn girl to hide your identity? You'd probably slip halfway through and mumble something about wanting to eat him like a damn hot dog smeared in ketchup…"

Zell flushed. "Come on Seifer! That's not all I think about!"

"Oh yeah?" I arched a brow. "Then show me."

"What?"

"Show me what else you think of. You gotta have some kind of dirty ideas in that head of yours…or are you afraid I'll think you're a fool? Do you think feet are hot or something?"

Zell punched me playfully on the arm. "No!"

I chuckled. "I don't either…but lick his foot anyway."

"…THE HELL!"

I laughed at the face he made. "Seriously Zell! I want to see if it'll tickle him…but I don't want to do it myself so guess who's going to do it."

Zell shook his head and got up from the bed mumbling something under his breath. Hell he'll come back soon enough when he sees the fun I'm having. I can almost hear it now…'Seifer DUDE let me in! Don't leave me out! Blah blah waaaah I'm such a retard blonde!' I turned my full attention back to my prisoner. I stretched over his lanky body like a starved animal. If he was a lion then I'll be a bloodthirsty wolf. I neared his neck and nipped the pulse ever so gently. His flesh was unbearably warm. I must be hornier then hell I swear his scent is overpowering me I can hardly think anymore.

I trailed my tongue along the outside edge of his ear, stopping and the lope and nuzzling into his hair. What the HELL kind of shampoo is that? Sniffing his hair is a new addiction to add to the list…the asshole…I felt him stir a little beneath me in response to my weight I guess…His eyes began to flutter open and I watched, utterly entranced. My jaw opened slightly as a low, sleep induced groan rose from his throat into the leather belt that held it in his mouth. I wish I could taste that moan trapped behind his lips, I want it so damn bad…

He looked up at me questionably. The storm in his eyes shifted to anger and he lunged forward, pulling hard against his binding. He struggled without thought to his appearance, making him all the hotter. "Don't kill yourself Squall. Let's both enjoy our time together shall we? Your boyfriend is here too somewhere…but that doesn't matter. You are _mine_ tonight Squally-boy…"

He tried to twist and beneath me in a pitiful attempt to escape me. Damn…was being molested by my truly that scary? He squirmed less when he was tortured…WHAT THE FUCK! Oh HELLLLLLL no Squall! You little…I backhand him across the face to try and knock him back to reality. "Stop squirming…you're seriously making me want you more when you do that. Just relax and let me show you things I bet Rinoa can't do…" His eyes squinted angrily at that comment, however he did somewhat relax. His chest rose and fell and beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "Good boy" I murmured softly, stroking his reddened cheek with one hand and lower stomach with the other.

I waited another moment before I eased off of him to make my way down south, keeping my eyes on his. I undid the button to his pants and slid my hands to his hips. I gripped the zipper between my teeth and pulled down slowly then parted his pants with my face, nuzzling him in the process. His eyes widened and his hips shot upward against his will. A faint blush colored his cheeks at this mistake of his, making me smile against him. I inched upward and kiss along his belly button and made my way down to the crest of his pubic hair peeking above his underwear. I captured a stray curl and tweaked it gently with my mouth, watching his brows rise to a pleading gesture. His eyes still burned but his body was fighting against him…

A/N: Thanks so much everyone who reviews this! It really does inspire me to keep going X3

A couple ppl here and at have mentioned how my paragraphs tend to run together and make it difficult to read. I never really paid attention cause I didn't think it would've survived this long to begin with . ;;

What had actually happened was instead of uploading the chapter I would copy and paste it right after finishing it. I guess when it transferred over it changed the format or whatever. I apologize to those who this has annoyed.

I really wish I could type the way I used to. The first chapter or two were typed up several years ago. I was very angsty and in a weird phase…I try and fail miserably to bring that style back XD but I've also gotten complains on the first chapter so…yah XD

Again, THANK YOU EVERYONE! xoxo!


	13. ketchup goes with many things

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

Submission to be granted

Chapter 13: Ketchup Goes With Many Things...

I nuzzled against his thigh and inhaled the scent that was Squall Leonhart. He was all mine for the taking now. No matter how much he struggled or moaned pitifully for help no one would come to his rescue. I stopped for a moment and actually wondered about what it would be like afterwards…would he swallow his pride and tell someone? Zell would probably confess first come to think of it…where the hell did that dumbass go anyway?  
As if on cue Zell came back into sight holding a plate of---guess what! No seriously guess! No way it could be hotdogs! I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. "Zell! What the HELL is the matter with you! We have your ex-boyfriend defenseless and you're…microwaving hot dogs!" I stared at Zell with a look of shock, horror, and confusion. I mean…I know he likes them but DAMN boy! Isn't the hunger in your pants more of a priority then your stomach?  
"Sorry Seifer I just…I can't it…they are addictive…you like them too right"  
I screamed into the pillow next to Squall's head. Even he looked like he wanted to throw something at the dumb blonde. If there is anyone out there worse then Zell I am sad to admit I would be frightened to be acquainted with such a clueless annoying spedtarded creature spat out from hell. I counted to ten and turned to face him again, shaking my head with a small chuckle. "Ok Chicken-Wuss…if you like them that much…bring them here"  
Zell obeyed the command but opened his mouth to protest when I grabbed one off the plate and held it before him. "It's pretty hot…you know what it reminds me of right?" I arch my brow at Squall and order Zell to pull off the lion's pants. Squall knew what this meant and struggled very seductively. His hips bucked up and down as Zell tried to peel off the leather pants in one swift yank. The Chicken-Wuss was rewarded with a swift kick to the chin. I laughed as he flipped off the bed onto the hard cold floor.  
"Ow! DUUUUUUDE! You kicked me! …In the face"  
I didn't bother commenting on this as it was too easy even for my taste. I grabbed one of Squall's legs as he feebly tried to harass me off the bed as well. Holding it high beneath the knee firmly, I undid my belt with my free hand. Squall busied himself with kicking at Zell as the idiot tried to save the food from being crushed. I ripped off my belt and bent it, readying myself into a good position and brought the belt down hard across Squall's partially nude thigh. Score! He jumped and muffled such an adorable little yelp. I smiled at him and brought the belt down again and again, each loud crack making Zell's eyes wider and wider. Squall flushed furiously as Zell pitched in to help by keeping control of the other leg…nupe, Squally-poo can't move it now that you sat on it Zell…Good move? I already knew I had a passion for spanking. Role-playing is another talent of mine but I knew Squall wouldn't play along the way I wanted him to. Whipping him like a disobedient child was enough to make my pants mighty uncomfortable. After about fifteen cracks of the belt I stopped and leaned towards him, idly caressing the sore flesh. "Now Squally-boy…are you going to be a good boy and not kick? I want to bash Zell into a wall too but now is too wondrous a moment don't you think? Just feel that mood in the air… You know you want to get all kinky with me…you just enjoy the struggle is all I can tell. You like leather bondage too right? How is that going to work out with you and Rinoa? I mean she'd be cute in it but since you'd be too shy and quiet to be aggressive…and I know you want to be the one tied…what do you say? Just give in…you see the less you fight the quicker we'll get it all done and over it. We'll all feel better, have a couple laughs and naughty fantasies, Zell looses some teeth and we go our separate ways"  
He was pretending not to listen until I raised the belt again. I knew he wasn't afraid of the pain it brought…more the humiliation of being punished like a kid when he was so mature for his age. This embarrassment drove him mad I could tell by the fury in his eyes that locked on me, sizing me up for when he is free I suppose. Who knows though…maybe I'll change his mind from al this…  
I nodded to Zell who resumed the fun by handing me the hot dog and releasing the prisoner's limb. It wasn't burning hot anymore but it was still fairly warm. I took hold of Squall's pants and pulled them upwards despite his muffled protests and squirming, his legs somewhat bound high above his head as I bent him in half. I could see all that he had to offer me now and I kissed his flushed cheek gently as he hid his face in shame against his leg. "Hmm…hey Zell...should we use ketchup or just plain lube"  
Zell seemed to consider this with a serious look. "Well…ketchup goes good with many things"  
I threw the damn hotdog at him. "Damnit Zell! Shut the hell up! Get me the warming lube from that top drawer over there and give me a new hotdog…no…ketchup…moron!" Zell rushed to obey, mumbling to himself as he dug around in the drawer. I mean come ON! What do you want us to fucking squirt mustard all over the lion too? Mmm and don't forget the relish! Let's just smear ourselves in peanut butter and jelly while we are at it and roll all around on each other to become one sexy sandwich of love… I held out my hand for the lube and popped it open. I squeezed a generous amount onto Squall's orifice and closed the lid, tossing it carelessly over my shoulder. "Zell…you have your fun first"  
Zell gave me a surprised smile and inched closer to the seething lion and licked his lips, concentrating on the task before him. He pierced Squall's delicate entrance with his finger rather eagerly, twirling the liquid about, Squall moaning softly at the warmth placed in such a secret region. After thrusting another finger in and working the lube further, Zell pulled free and pinched playfully, trying to soothe Squall with gentle murmurs and stroking of a thigh.  
When Zell finished I took is place in front of Squall and gazed down on his straggled hair and sweat drenched face before plummeting the hotdog into the lion, trying to conceal a giggle and doing a horrible job of it….Wait….a giggle? Seifer Almasy doesn't giggle! Only girls and Zell should giggle! What's happening to me! Damnit Leonhart you'll regret…erm…doing nothing really but…damnit….stop thinking man! Raping Squall should be all that's running through your head right now!  
Squall writhed languidly under the combined heat of the warming lube and the food product. He was pissed off I could tell…immensely so… I actually wasn't sure if I would live long enough afterwards to threaten Zell not to blab… I mean I can normally handle Leonhart but that was before I molested him with Zell's lunch… Damn! Ah hell it's worth it right? Besides I already technically raped him so why not go all the way despite the consequences?  
I tossed my head back and gave him a triumphant smirk, the one I know he hates the most, and after a few more moments of the humiliation of food I tossed aside the hot dog and delved my tongue deep into Squall. The expression on his face was priceless...


	14. Damn the Lion

-1Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

Submission to be granted

Chapter 14: Damn the Lion…

I curled my tongue about his tight hot orifice and slid my hands underneath his buttocks and spread them. I heard a soft moan and it fueled me further. I drowned out everything but what was in front of me, I delved into him hungrily and kissed him with a tenderness I didn't know I had possessed. I want so much to have this forever…I decided as I lapped at him with a thirst too strong to quench that if it meant changing myself I would somehow do it. If I lived after this I would put my heart and devotion into Squall. Screw everyone else…they are all useless to me anyway…

I swallowed, tasting the greasy lube but the tart virgin hole has me aching for so much more. Part of me wants to ejaculate in his face but maybe Squall wouldn't find that appealing…but then losing myself entirely while inside the lion has been a dream of mine as well…I can't believe I'm actually thinking while doing this…he just drives me crazy I want him to enjoy it damnit…I want him to beg and I want him to buck his hips beneath my weight…I want him to be happy with me…

My kissing became slower and more intimate as I came upon this realization. I want him to be happy with me…I glanced upwards between his legs and past his aching organ to see his face covered in shame and sweat. It may be too late but…

I raised myself up and kissed him gingerly on his neck and rested against him, his heart beating against my own but in opposite beat. I felt Zell awkwardly coming up behind me and caressing me with his mouth. He was fairly good at it but even the tender nips couldn't force me to abandon my post. "Squall…" I panted quietly into his ear. He gave no response but I continued "Tell me…How can I make it better for you?"

I expected a snide remark regarding 'getting the hell off of me' and took his cock in my strong hand and pumped it slowly, kneading the tip and flinching as Zell's teeth made an imprint on my thigh. Squall shivered and raised against me, grinding his teeth and refusing to answer. I bit back my remark and turned to face Zell. I wouldn't let him go after Squall with that mouth…it would piss me off if Squall liked it…better get the Chicken-Wuss out of the way…

I sat on top of Squall's lower abdomen, his hard cock throbbing against my own. I could tell by looking at it that the lion was on the brink…he must be trying his hardest not to give in…how cute! I smiled and lead Zell closer by the chin and kissed him hard, pulling his body against mine, trapping Squall's penis between our own and allowed Zell to make the movement. He eagerly rocked back and forth, the bed squeaking as he became more aggressive. I kept an eye on him though to make certain he didn't get too close to my lion. Only I can tame him damnit…

AN: sorry so immensely short but I just had to get something out there to let ppl know I wasn't going to abandon my story…again…even though the last two chapters were kinda of me trying to destroy it but yeah…XD I think I was eating special pez…anyhow ty all who have been patient with me…I heart u all ;:


	15. How the Lion Roars

-1

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

Submission to be granted

Chapter 15: How the Lion Roars…

I growled into Zell's mouth, teasing him expertly and sliding a hand up his back to pull him closer, Squall's throbbing member weeping between us. I could faintly hear his moans and small gasps of pleasure he tried so hard to bite down. I pulled back from Zell and shoved him away from Squall, the Chicken-Wuss almost sliding off the bed. Oh Zell…you try too hard…

I licked my lips absently and leered over my prey once more, lapping eagerly at the small trail of pubic hair that bloomed from beneath his belly button. I snuck my hand across his sweat covered skin to pinch and pull at one of his hard succulent nipples and with my free hand I reached over to stroke Zell's thigh. The blonde inched closer and I felt his warm breath against the nape of my neck. I allowed him to please my body as I focused on Squall who could hardly contain himself any longer.

His hips rose and ground against me despite himself and trust me I didn't hesitate to take advantage of this. I instantly wrapped my lips around his aching need and devoured it with quick suckles and arched my back to an uncomfortable position to take in more. My neck ached already but hell I didn't give a fuck…would anyone! His mouth opened awkwardly to release the most gorgeous submissive sound I had ever heard. They came flowing out of him now, quick and demanding, short and begging of me.

I sucked harder and faster while Squall had finally caved in and in no time his body jolted upwards and froze, his adorable sounds were silenced in utter awe as he came into my mouth. A few seconds later he collapsed wearily to the bed, gasping and shaking as I drained away everything I could and I pulled back to admire the sight before lapping at his thighs and penis to clean his off somewhat. He was still gazing off to one side, his hair completely hiding his face from me…

Zell had busied himself with kissing my body and tenderly feeling every crevice of my muscles and battle scars. He had been a good boy and controlled himself well as I occupied myself with another. Almost made me want to pat him on the head…almost…

"Seifer…" he whimpered softly against me. I turned to face him and allowed him to kiss my face and taste the bittersweet lust that was Squall. I was feeling in a rather good mood since my lion had roared for me so I decided to give Zell some pleasure as well… I wanted to lose myself into Squall but perhaps it was too much for him now…He was still sure to be pissed off just for what had happened…but if I took my time with him…maybe he'd willingly part his legs and offer himself to me…For now I'll simply allow him the luxury of simply knowing what sex felt like…That I could do so much more without a struggle…or a Zell clawing up my back with food…

Fine then…I'll just take out my aggression on the Chicken-Wuss…


	16. Grievances

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry. 

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

Submission to be granted

Chapter 16: Grievances

Not wanting to wake up the exhausted Squall Leonhart, I stood and made my way to the floor, Zell faithfully following behind like a baby duck. I turned on him suddenly and knocked him to the floor. He's into that you know…the whole (insert whiney mock uke voice here) 'Oh Seifer, you're so cool and strong and your man strength drives me insane and I want you to hurt me! Hurt me bad but in a good way that's so utterly good it's painfully bad and like…let me wiggle around on the carpet and pretend I don't like it but everyone can tell just by looking at me what I'm into I'm about as transparent as a monkey with a banana…

But I smile inwardly at his stupidity. It never fails to amuse me at least…I frown at the fuzzy touchy feely shit I fear crawling around inside me when I think about it…I shiver and flinch at the thought that I, Seifer Almasy, could ever think Zell was fun to be around…other then convenient sex of course. That's always fun, heh.

"Seifer…ya cold man? Let me warm you---ow! That hurt! What'd you do that for? I was being romantic, try it sometime"  
I merely rolled my eyes and scoffed at the notion of such a stupid thing. The poor idiot is too damn stupid to see how much of a lamer he is. Tsk tsk. Wait…why am I still thinking? Am I that bored with him already…? Shit…

The weight of his body on my stomach grabbed my attention and I gave him an icy glare on par with Squall's. "What the hell are you doing?"

He stared at me wide-eyed like a kitten who just slid into the wall and was confused at to why it's head was hurting. "Well…I mean…it just feel like a special night, you know? And I was thinking since you're like…in a pretty good mood and all…Maybe I could be on top this time?"

Silence was his answer. After a staring contest (which wasn't really much of a contest if you ask me) his shoulders slumped and he heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes sir" he mumbled and pouted.

God, why me? I smacked myself on the forehead and tried hard to ignore the headache that was coming. "You can stay up there and think you're in charge…even though you're not…I'm feeling a bit lazy tonight…just you know…jump on it and get it over with..."

I didn't even have to look at him to know the silence meant the gears were turning slowly at this. "Oh….Oh! Oh okay!" With that he lifted himself up and gritted his teeth as he slowly lowered himself onto my cock, his buttocks tight from the gesture and his warm anus constructed itself around me. I gasped and threw back my head as far as I could, giving a low grunt as my member was swallowed by his tight ass. He placed his hands firmly on my thighs and began heaving himself upwards slowly, getting the feel of this knew position and learning the pros and cons of it. He lowered himself and couldn't help but hiss at the pain. I have to admit this wasn't a bad idea…I get to lay here and he exhausts himself doing all the work. Not bad Seifer…not bad at all…

I gazed up at him and a part of me enjoyed seeing his expression like that…so pained yet pleased. I never see that boy look so intent and serious as when he's taking it up the ass…he fails at pretty much all subjects apart from being a human shield…he should just pimp himself out…

Another part of me longed to see what the brunette beauty slumbering out of my reach would look like doing such a thing…Hell if it had been Squall asking to be the master I'd gladly be that boy's dog…then again he might be into something both kinky and frightening…like using the handle of his gun blade…wait…I used a hot dog, never mind…Hmmm…I wonder how that would work, using one's gun blade like that…with those belts everywhere…Man he's such a damn perverted jailbait asshole and he doesn't even realize it! Damnit Squall I want to kick your ass!

I'm startled out of my dirty thoughts when Zell gives a large wail and his cruel little anus wraps tighter around me. I explode into his ass when I feel his warm cum slithering along my stomach. Damn but that boy can bring it out of me faster then I expect. This slightly worries me…

But Squall could do better…

Speaking of…As I lay there panting with a mumbling Zell climbing off of me only to land on me and try to cuddle, I wonder what exactly we are to do with the lion. I didn't at all do what I had hoped but now…I actually feel somewhat bad for the guy. Now don't worry I still wanna fuck him day and night but…it'd be so much hotter if he wanted me to do things to him. I licked my lips and stared at the floor. The realization of what I had just done crept upon me while the last bit of lust seeped out of my body.

What had I done to the proud lion…He was anti-social enough to begin with…And now a guy he hates went and did something like that to him…with Zell as a witness…Oh shit…

I wondered what would me best to do now…should I carry him to his room and leave him be to sort through his feeling and angst like he tends to do…or should I wait until he wakes up and try and comfort him…I'm sure he'll try and kill me…I do deserve it…It's not that I completely regret what I've done but…Damnit…

I stroked Zell's hair as his breath was steady against my chest. He I actually wished that in his sleep he would wrap his arms around me…even with his body heat against me…I feel so cold on the floor, staring at the broken form of the man I fear to love…

**AN**: well…ermmm…it's been awhile XD

I officially FAIL at life XD it's short but i had to leave it at somewhat of a cliffhanger and...yeah...Seifer never could focus well on Zell who does most of the work anyhoo...so it was bound to be short X3

A big THANK YOU to all those who do comment. You guys r the only reason I keep this up. It always makes me happy to see the message in my email that someone likes it.

I should actually reply to comments…I shall do so starting now D:

Anyhoos! Will Seifer try to console the waking Squall or will he leave the king of angst to angst by his lonely angsting self to angst…And what's this? He seems a bit torn between the two at times…he just can't make up his mind can he/ But something tells me eventually he'll have to decide what he truly wants regardless of the outcome. Either way our dear Seifer won't come out of all this unharmed…


	17. What Lies Before Me

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry. 

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

Submission to be granted

Chapter 17: What Lies Before Me...

I leaned my aching back against the cold surface of the door, letting the sensation creep upon my bare neck and softly banged my head against it. _I can't believe this bullshit..._

I swallow the cold lump that nestled deep in my throat and licked my dry lips, focusing my thoughts towards the slumbering beauty before me. He'll kill me when he wakes up...by all means he should...Though I didn't technically rape him I bet he'll be even more anti-social now. My chest suddenly felt a twinge of pain and my eyelids were too heavy to bare gazing onward. I blocked out the sight and curled my hands into fists, my mind reeling about what to do now...

Nothing romantic had happened...regardless of how my fantasies had been of ruling over him they had always had a flare of endearement...But now...just look at us...He, curled up tight on his bed shivering from reasons no blanket of warmth could ever hope to console...and I, the once mighty Seifer Almasy, pathetic and lost in my...feelings...

It was so much easier having to fight them...back in those days I knew what was to be done...it all made sense...I thought it was rivalry and lust and nothing more...but as I look upon him there...the grip around my heart, contorting my once proud smirk, has left me but a bard without a song.

_What the hell...was I spouting poetic shit? Oh God why..._

I tear my eyes open at the faint sound of Squall shifting in his tortured sleep, his chestut hair spilling in such extravagent ways across the milky white pillow beneath...I can only imagine what nightmares must be haunting him now...

I take a hesitant step forward...then another...and another even then. I reach the side of his bed and reach out with a tender gloved hand and ever so softly brush my fingertips along his lips. If only they were mine to devour as a starving wolf in the presence of fresh meat...

I can avoid him for only so long...maybe I could transfer? Heh...no Garden would accept me...

How can I be so childish, so cowardly...To run away from something just like that...? I TORTURED the man! Was this truly any different? I caused him physical pain then and now I've caused him mental issues...how the hell did I manage that degredation when all I really want is to hold him close to me...?

_Oh Seifer...what a pitiful fool you have become..._

I pull my hand away and stumble backwards, watching him with what must be a very sad and longing expression before turning around. My back to him now I still cannot whisper the words he deserves to hear. I shake my head and wait for the whimsical 'ksssssh' of the door opening before retracing my steps down the hallway, the door closing itself behind me.

I will go to him when he can bear looking at my face...now he needs another to comfort him...Zell perhaps? Oh hell the poor lion...Like hell it'll be Rinoa! I won't dare allow that!

...At some point when he isn't armed with that damned gunblade of his atleast...now is too soon...

It's been four days since the incident. From afar I have watched him with concern only to note he seems slightly more irritated with stupidity then usual. Whenever Zell comes charging around the corner in his general direction he instantly turns around and struts off. I've been careful to avoid him, steering myself away from the lunch area and ditching most of my classes to as not to bump into him unexpectedly.

I think I've done well enough with my haughty appearance as I force my way through the corriders. Then again most haven't looked me in the eye since I was allowed back. I intake a crisp breath of air and let it out slowly, stepping out of the building and walking casually along the path outside. I lose myself in the calmness of the night and the sound of my boots on the sidewalk offer a rather soothing background noise. I let my shoulders slump wearily and release a heavy sigh. All these detours of the campus and ignoring my hunger pains at lunch was finally starting to get to me...I haven't slept properly since that fateful night and my lingering headache drills further each hour it seems and won't just GO THE FUCK AWAY...

You know that bad feeling in the pit of your gut when you know you should turn away from something but can't...? As I rounded the corner I felt this and much more collapsing it's weight upon me. My jaw was slack and my breath wouldn't come. I stared gawking at the sight before me, unable to turn away and incapable of uttering a sound.

I shouldn't feel betrayed or upset...but all I can think is how much I wanted to pull out my gunblade and stop the maddening display before me...

_Curse him...Curse him to the pits of hell!_

A/N: erm...sorry if the format is kinda wonky...i swear i know how to make paragraphs and the like, honestly : x

fails

anyhoo thanks for the comments X3

yall know who u r D :

points and sage nods

...ok im done now...froths on orphan kittens from lack of sleep ;; angst


	18. Of Dreams Turned Nightmares

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft. It'd be a waste of your time to sue me, so sorry.

Warning: This contains yaoi goodness And for you immature morons who can't accept this then just go huddle under a damn rock and wonder why more people don't like you. This is rated R for graphic violence, possible rape, sex, and language.

Submission To Be Granted

Chapter 18: Of Dreams Turned Nightmares...

Zell stood there next to a cute girl with curly brown locks and the most flirtatious grin across her face. He's leaning over towards her...intimately? What the fuck is he whispering about...wait...she blushed...OH HEEEEEEEEEEELL NO!

It must be the headache that invaded my skull with its relentless shreiking and clawing for at seeing this sight I admit my eye twitched. My fists curled into tight fists and my mouth went dry. As annoying as that blonde twerp is...he was mine to toy with damnit. What, was I not satisfying enough? No way in hell little miss prissy there could fuck him all crazy insane like I'm going to do...

"Zell..." I said in my slowest, most desirable voice. He likes it when I say his name with a demanding voice. It took all I had in me not to simply shout for him to step away from the two-cent whore and to get on his knees and beg for a taste of my wrath...

He slowly turned around to face me and his expression was stupid. Plain and simple. Just...stoopified...he should get a medal for being able to look like that 24/7. He wasn't gawking in suprise and he wasn't flushed with embaressment...he just stood there and stared.

...What the fuck?...Why the hell do I screw him again?

I drew out my gunblade and held it close to my chest, admiring the blade with skillful fingers, my eyes never tearing away from his. "Who's your little friend there?" I asked quietly, nodding in her general direction.

"Oh this? She's my classmate. Her name is Sarah..."

I made the mistake of turning my gaze towards her just in time to see Sarah blush and giggle and oh crap she did the hair twirling around her finger routine crap crap crap! Honey...you aren't man enough for the Seifer...

"I...see...Sarah was it? Well you can just run along now and play with other dainty little females...there are enough hordes throughout the school...surely you have better things to do then trade spit with a Chicken-Wuss who takes it up the ass...?"

That got her. Oh hell yeah. According to the widning of her eyes and mouth he won't be seeing her around for awhile...

"Sarah I...I mean...damnit Seifer!" He stomped his foot and pouted at me. Wow...that was a very sad move on his part...as if he didn't look manly enough already in her eyes. I almost pitied the stupid bastard...but no way would I actually offer that much emotional out poor towards him.

We both watched as the girl retreated into the nearest doorway and vanished into the building. I chuckled softly to myself while he was tesembling a radish as he glared and stomped over to me. "Damnit Seifer! Why'd you do that? I could've scored with a girl!"

I held back my laughter. Oh Zell...you try so hard and yet to no avail...if you weren't an easy fuck even a pervert like me wouldn't touch you. "Zell...you have no idea where a thing that cute has been. No way in hell would I hump you if I knew that an unknown vagina had serviced you. Stick to being the needy wimpy submissive one in a relationship...it works for you. I can't imagine you being able to satisfy a girl anyway. You're just not that talented I'm afraid."

Apparently I struck a nerve with that. Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground cradling my crotch and listening to his footsteps as he frantically retreated as well. A pained moan escaped my mouth and I mumbled various curses and promises to kick his ass. I seriously hoped no one had convienently glanced out of a window and seen the great and sexy Seifer Almasy get a suprise knee attack by Zell Dincht.

I bit my lip and tried intently to keep my anger from surfacing. How dare that idiot Chicken-Wuss...he was so going to get it! I entered my room, tossed my weapon to the far corner carelessly and slumped heavily upon the cool sheets of my bed before the familiar sound of the door hissing shut had occured. I shut my eyes and stretched out like a lazy feline. The room was quiet and dark save for the small lights that continuosly beamed for safety pruposes in various areas of the room. I was used to their dim glow and found no trouble in slumbering under their watch. I callopsed then and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber like so many I've often had...until it turned into a nightmare...

_ I was fervently kissing Squall's neck and moaned into his ear as his arms wound around me. His beautiful voice made beautiful noises and it drove me insane with lust. I delved my toungue along the crevices of his upper body and couldn't help but shudder at the intense heat that coiled about my throbbing member. I groaned huskily against his tempting flesh and I wanted to devour my handsome, silent, proud lion..._

_ I worked my way back up to his neck, my eyes shut tight against the intoxicating sight of his tousled hair and parted lips. I snaked my fingers into that wild hair of his as I studied his earlobe with a probing tongue. I found myself confused despite my burning passion as my hands weren't enveloped in tangled burnette strands...instead they were ensnared in much shorter hair...hair that was oddly shaped..._

_ My eyes shot open and I slowly, fearfully pulled back and gawked at the sight of my sexy Squall turned Chicken-Wuss! To add insult to injury that moronic brat smiled at me as if he had defeated me in some way..._

_ I screamed in his face and threw him aside and ran like hell in the opposite direction. Where the hell was my Squall? What had happened? WHAT THE FUCK WAS ZELL DOING HERE?!_

I awoke suddenly and was freezing in my own sweat. I gasped helplessly for breath and simple sat there, leaning my weight on trembling arms as I tried to make sense of what had happened. I have never had a dream involving that idiot...what did he cast some kind of foreign voo-doo spell to invade my lustful dreams and torment me? I had already wanted to kick his stupid ass...now my seething hatred was almost compelling me to dive out into the hallway and pound on his door. I couldn't care less how many people heard the commotion I'd choke the daffy bastard against the wall, I'd suffocate him with his favorite choice of food product, I'd shove my boot so far up his ass...no wait...he might like that part...the little weirdo is shy about his kiny side but I know he has awkward tastes...

My head pounded with a loud thumping noise I was too upset to comprehend. I wanted nothing more right now then to assault Zell and this helped to block out everything else...that annoying sound, the hitch in my rather loud breaths, the aching of my chest...

I shook my head and snarled at myself. I forced my shuddering legs off the bed and to carry me to the door. I cursed out loud the entire time, fumbling with the controls out of pure blind anger and finally managed to command the door open. I shot forward only to have a leather clad fist slam into my face. I stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, swearing a line of blue streaks that would make a nun wet her panties.

"What the FUCK?!" I'm going to kick some serious fucking ASS toni---" My voice fell short at the relization that Squall Leonhart stood in the doorway, his shadow looming over me.

"We have to talk..." he said quietly, his every word drenched in malice.

I nodded slowly, incapable of voicing a reply. He stepped forward and the door slid shut behind him at the press of a button. He fixed his cold stare on me and stepped even closer.

I frantically rose to my feet, my jacket slipping off my right shoulder, my hand grabbing desperatly for the gunblade that no longer resided at my hip. I licked my lips and hissed softly as Squall raised the blade of his weapon to my throat, tilting my chin upwards with the painfully slow motion. I've taken on Squall before of course...but then I had a reason to hate him...Now the tables were turned. I could tell by the tilting of his head and the way the dim lighting created an eerie glow around his face that he was planning something dark in return for what I had done to him...

A/N:

yeah umm...yeah XD

i tried busying myself with other fanfics but was drawn back to this one X3

this chapter is dedicated to Al-Behd-Rikku

i hope i made your day with my crappy spelling errors and short chapterness XD


	19. Interruption

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. are copyrighted by Squaresoft.

WARNING: This contains yaoi (mxm) relationships.

SUBMISSION TO BE GRANTED:

Chapter 19: Interruption...

I offered him silence as he teased my flesh with the cold feel of the blade. It captured small droplets of the sweat from my neck. I heard my heart pounding in my head and my body tensed, waiting for Squall to make his move. He may have the advantage here but like hell I'd simply give in to him!

I heard his breath quicken and I couldn't help but let my gaze fall to his quivering lips. He noticed this and took advantage of my DAMNED HORNY HABITS and twisted the blade in his grasp quicker then I could've anticipated in this state. I felt the hilt of the gunblade ram hard into my stomach and dipped forward to be rammed in the forehead with his knee.

HOW MANY TIMES CAN I GET MY ASS BEAT? I WAS DOING SO DAMN WELL!

I coughed as I tried to regain my breath. I felt him grab a handful of my hair and thrust me backwards into the wall. I swung blindly and managed to knock him off balance and charged forward, ramming into his side and taking him down to the hard floor. I grappled with him, rolling about and knocking shit over in the dark, hitting my head repeatedly on various objects and even managed to bite him twice. YES I FIGHT DIRTY DEAL WITH IT.

I must be insane for I found this kinky beyond all reason...more so then when he was helpless on the bed. Man I have problems...

He managed to straddle me when my thoughts had drifted and I admit I was just too tired to fight back. I slumped against the cold floor and glared up at him. He stared down at me, his hair more in his face now then usual. The small amount of light from the far corner of the room only hinted at the tight leather pants that clung to his legs on either side of my body. Damnit whatever he was going to do better fucking be done quickly.I wanted nothing more then to just take the beating, masturbate, then sleep for four days straight.

Cursing the tingling sensation I knew far too well I dared to shut my eyes and just revel in the feeling...only then did I realize I wasn't the only one who had enjoyed our little struggle of power. I felt his aching pride against mine and my eyes shot open. He seemed to sneer at my slowly arched brow and I waited with a ghost of a smile or him to once again make his move.

He seemed hesitant in saying something, his eyes searching my face for answers he feared. I slowly pulled my wrist free from his loosened grasp and slid my hand up his arm. He blinked back his confusion and did not struggle nor lean into the gentle stroking.

A knock sounded on my door and we both froze. A familiar voice was heard on the other side and we both silently voiced the name in anger: Zell.

As much as I wanted to ignore him for the moment I knew he wouldn't stop harassing my door anytime soon. Squall dived under my bed and I did my best to fix overturned furniture in the dark. I debated on turning on the light but decided against it...if he saw my current physical appearance he'd know something was up.

This kid somehow always knew how to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. No way in hell was I sharing Squall this time. Not after the little stunt Zell had pulled. I slammed my fist on the controls again to open the door and snarled at the fool who stood before me. You are so gonna get it Chicken-Wuss...

A/N: Incredibly short I know but...meh...I wass having writers block but didn't entirely want this fic to die : B


End file.
